


Rough Nights,Relaxing Days

by vanityaffair



Category: Original Work
Genre: AU-Animals Working Like Humans, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alot of Come, Anal Sex, Back to Back Orgasms, Backbreaking, Breaking the Bed, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Comeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Rough Sex, Facials, Fights, Furries, Hair Pulling, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-consensual sex, Pain, Painful Intercourse, Rough Sex, So many tags, cum kink, tail pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some very dirty sexual content that I wanted to throw out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Nights,Relaxing Days

**Author's Note:**

> Read the inside and you be so surprise of me because I had added a link to this.

Title:Rough Nights,Relaxing Days.

Rating:Explicit

Pairing:M/M

Category:Original Work

Preview:My days were bleak and boring,but my nights...They were rough and wild.

Tags:Furry,Personification,Fighting,Facials,No Safe Word,Rough Sex,Anal Sex,Backbreaking Sex,Extremely Rough Sex,AU-Animals Working Like Humans,Hair Pulling,Rough Blowjobs,Non-Consensual Blowjobs,Back to Back Orgasms,Alot of Come,Non-Consensual Sex,Forced Come-Eating,Comeplay,Painful Intercourse,Alot of that,Come Kink,Back Goes Out During Rough Sex But They Still Fuck,Sexual Explicit Content,Bedbreaking.

Dated: ** _May 30,2016_**

_A/N:This was due to a dream I had that made me want to write this so my worst but most beautiful dream that I ever had in my whole life of making sexual explicit stories and posting them onto the internet._

Its was late,around at least 10:00 p.m in the night,I was trapped at work,trying to finish a report I needed to get done. I wanted to get home so that I could release all the tension that work was putting on my shoulders. I instantly finished typing up the report and I got up,printing out two copies of its,just in case one went missing and I had to be forced to retype it all over again.

I left the building,thoughts rushing through my head as I looked at my watch and it was 10:18.Usually,I was home about around 8:00 p.m so I was expecting a really big untimely hit to the face when I got home. I don't like to keep him waiting.

When I first opened the door - He was standing there,arms crossed over his chest and folded against his blue business shirt,his tie undid and his green oval eyes looking at me and I gulped,my tail flicking viciously. 

"Where were you?"He simply said,his voice calm and casual which made me shiver slightly because I knew that something was behind this calm and cool casual stance,That the lion in him was about to break free.

I smirked - Provoking him would make this as fun as ever."I was out."I said,tone set to irriation to make him frown and get closer to me so that I could smell his strong musk that would be so intoxicating to my nostrils and to my brain.

He did get closer and got me against the wall,his tail curling tightly around mine,making me let out a slight squeal.

"Out _where_?"He growled,his voice now thick with a throaty lust that was deep in his throat wanting to show itself but he wouldn't allow it."None of your damn business!"I shouted,baring my fangs as he snarled viciously and he grabbed my shoulders and tossed me over head onto the hard marble floor but I landed on my feet with ease,heat started to pool in my stomach as I watched him cross the floor towards me and then we grappled.

I hissed when I felt his fangs sink into my neck,my claws instantly clawed into his back,making him roar in pain as I felt blood form underneath the blue shirt and then I felt his erection grinding into mine,making me hiss,"You dirty fucker!"I spat as he smirked into my neck,lapping at the blood that was coming from the large bite that he caused.

"I know."He growled,his voice husky and thick with pleasure as he rocked his erection against mine that was growing harder by the mintue then I inhaled his musk that drove me nuts and made me feel like a pile of jelly.

I don't know when we ended up on the bed or how we got naked but I knew I felt alot of his silky golden fur against my white spotted black fur. I grinded my cock against his and we were both soon a panting mess. I spilled my messy white four times back to back,without a refractory period,which made this fun. He released his mess ontop of the sticky white mess that was on my stomach.

"You ready for this?"He whispered,his voice soft and low and I growled softly,"Fuck me already."I said,frustration building in the pool of that heat that was ready to ignite any second.

"You asked for it."He whispered and my eyes widen - I wonder what my tombstone will look like. He spreaded my legs to the point that they were started to cramp and ache.He pushed his dick in and I felt a shock of pain shoot up my spine and through my lower region as my wet limp dick started to fill with blood.

My claws were tearing up the sheets,My fangs sharp and baring as I muffled my screams into the pillow as I felt shocks of pain shoot up my back everytime he thrusted in,It felt as if my back was about to break. His claws were embedded into my hips as he smirked,fucking me into the sheets as I finally lifted my head and I screamed,"Not this rough!!"

"You deserve it!"He shouted then he raised my hips up and forced me to contort my body in the suddenly painful position then he grabbed my tail and yanked it viciously - My eyes nearly popped out of my head as I screamed loud enough to break the windows.

He was fucking me into the bed at a unbelievable pace that was making my back hurt,making my legs feel numb and making my thighs ache. Then finally I heard a crack and my eyes widen.It was my back,It finally went out,making me scream,"Stahp!!!My back went out!"

He snickered and laughed with no restraint,"Who cares?I'll probably knock it back into place." My eyebrow raised at this,"Wait wha- Aaaahh!!!!"I screamed,my voice going hoarse and my voice sounding strained and squeaky as his tail tighten abusively around mine and his pace increasing faster as I came all over my stomach,making it more sticky and clingy to the sheets and I felt pain all over my body,making me ache and groan in pain.

He groaned tightly as he released hard into my body and I felt him slip out of me at long last as I sighed in relief but it was short-lived as he lifted me off the bed and pierced me on his cock again and I shouted,"My back hurts!"

"I told you I'll knock it back in,I heard this position will help."He said and he wrapped his arms around my chest and he started to pound me again,loud wet sounds had struck the air.I wondered in my overstimulated head if the neighbors could hear us because I looked over towards the window and I saw the neighbor's light on and usually they would be sleep by now.

"Its hurts!"I growled,saliva oozing from the corners of my lips and I felt his muzzle against my neck as I was bounced up and down like a ragdoll and my back was aching and my thighs were sore and my ass were burning from constant abuse. 

My insides were on fire as his come was coating my burning and aching stomach but that made the problem worse as I felt extra heat inside of my stomach,igniting my whole body. Sweat was making my fur cling to my skin and the come on my stomach which was mine and a little mixture of his was making everything so sticky and wet,that it was practically felt like glue to my skin.

Then I heard him groan as he came inside of me once again,making that heat in my stomach pool and expand all over my body. When I wanted hot and rough,I didn't mean to the point where my back went out. Then I heard the headboard of the bed hit the wall and I could hear it creak and groan under our bodies.

He forced me back onto the bed,grabbing my white hair and pulling me up by the strands to the point where it was painful and I let out a moan,feeling my scalp being pulled by the root which made me scream hoarsely,"Not so rough..."

"Remember that promise now,No safe words."He said,reminding me as he pushed my head into the sheets and I cried out in pain as my vision was flooded with white hot pain and he grabbed my dick and started to stroke it hard and I cried,releasing hard onto my stomach and onto the sheets. I saw dark black stars in my vision and then I heard a creak and a crack as he slowly pulled out of me then I panted hard and heavy as he got infront of me,dick dripping with come and he lifted my head up,smearing my cheek with white gooey come then he started to stroke himself and he chuckled,"I told you..You deserved it."

My eyes widen as his come covered my face and I closed my eyes and he forced my mouth open to take more of his come,it dripped down the corners of my lips and down my chin and I looked up at him,"Why..."I bubbled then he smirked,shooting more and more onto my face and some got into my hair and alot into my mouth as he coaxed me to get up and I transferred alot of his load into his mouth and I scooped up some come that was on my stomach and I smirked smearing most of it all over his face and he licked his come-covered lips,"That's cold."

I rolled my eyes,"That's cold?Have you-"My sentence was cut off by the sound of something cracking and break and then I saw his eyes widen and then we both looked down and I gasped when the bed cracked and broke under us and I panted,I never expected for this to happen.

The bed was broken with wood chippings and wooden planks scattered across the floor and I chuckled embarassingly along with him,"Well,We need a new bed...again."

"Doesn't mean we don't stop fucking though."He said and I raised a come-covered eyebrow and he pinned me down on the mattress and he pierced me again and I felt my back ache even worse and my thighs ache worse and my lower body go numb. Red hot pain cut through my vision as I screamed in pain that was driving me further in coming once again and this time it landed right on my face and I swallowed it down my throat and then he groaned loudly and my eyes widen,"No,no!!!"

He smirked,pulling out of me and releasing hard enough to make it land into my mouth and cover my face. I panted heavily,laying back on the broken mattress and I swallowed down the salty come down  my painfully aching throat. Then he forced me back onto my knees,I couldn't feel my legs,my thighs nor could I feel my back then he made my head go down on his large dick which was making me choke as he forced me down further,the tip hitting the back of my throat,nearly choking me but I held my own as I gripped his hips and started to bob my head up and down,making him moan in pleasure.

"Fuck...yes..."He panted out as I looked up at him,blue eyes glaring daggers into the overglazed green eyes then I felt something hit the back of my throat and I gagged as I drinked down the gooey liquid and I pulled away,trying to catch my long needed breath.

I groaned tiredly as I fell onto the mattress,not caring about it being broken or not,I was tired and exhausted. My days were usually bleak and boring,but my nights...They were rough and wild.

The End.

 


End file.
